Nocturnal Emissions
by Focus Fire On Skull
Summary: What if Jennifer was never the demon? What if it was someone else? Needy/Jennifer very quickly.
1. Cross Out Evil

**Originally supposed to be called "Infection", but I've stumbled upon a wonderful idea. Please bear with me, this is going to be a fun ride. :  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Megan Fawwwkz. I wish I could write like Diablo Cody. Instead, I'm sitting here writing fanfiction. In short, Jennifer's Body and all the characters belong to someone else and I own nothing except my own wit.. Sadfase :**

**Chapter Won: _Cross Out Evil._**

Her pouty and full lips garnered my attention. They moved rhythmically as her sultry voice poured elegantly around my head and danced in my eardrums. My eyes felt like they were having a seizure, bouncing from trying to hold her gaze and imagining what those lips would do to mine.

The lips on my face, I mean.

Hello, my name is Anita Lesnicki, and I am a raging lesbigay, according to Jennifer. Little does she know how right she really is. Where she is everything, I am nothing, and I don't mean that in a pathetic boo-hoo way. Jennifer Check was the unbelievably hot girl that every high school has, and I was her polar opposite. Where she wore designer clothes with a Louis Vuitton on her arm, I wore simple T-shirts and a hoodie to accentuate my style, or lack there of.

We've been friends since the days of the sandbox, before judgment clouded anyone's eyes. For those of you who have never heard the phrase _sandbox love never dies_, don't worry, I hadn't either until some hipster told me while I was discussing my favorite person to anyone who would listen.

"Anita?" Chip tapped my shoulder, trying to get my attention after it was oh so graciously stolen from him. I finally came back from Jennifer-land and smiled knowing that even in my own mind, Jennifer could kidnap me from my very own boyfriend. I turned away from Jennifer and looked to my boyfriend, opening my mouth to apologize, but suddenly Chip was pushed against the locker, and Jennifer's cleavage took the place of my boyfriend. Much more attractive.

"Neeeeedy," Jennifer smiled smugly, her impeccably white teeth shining against her full lips, attracting my eyes before I realized what just happened.

"Jesus Jennifer, be more careful." Cue eye roll. "Are you okay, Chip?" I didn't run to his side. I was busy being frozen in place by Jennifer's eyes. "Yeah Chipper, are you okay?" She didn't glance at him, and he huffed angrily, boring a hole in the back of Jennifer's skull with his eyes. Jennifer only pouted with annoyance, checking her nails absentmindedly while waiting for Chip to get the hint he was no longer welcome. The boy just shouldered his backpack and pride – this wasn't the first time Jennifer had done this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, if I knew from experience.

"Call me later..." He breathed, nearing me and kissing me gently on the lips. I only nodded shyly and let him walk away. Chip complicated things, yet helped me make sense of Jennifer. He was sweet, sure. For our first date he even took us out to Cheesecake Factory. I hate cheesecake, but it's the thought that counts.. Right? The jest of it all was that Chip stopped me from going crazy with Jennifer, and in a way I loved him for it.

_-// Flashback() //-_

_Chip entered me with the grace and precision of an alcoholic sniper._

_ "Oh fuck... I'm so deep inside you," he moaned huskily. Thanks Captain Obvious. Sex with Chip wasn't a symbol of our undying-first-high-school-relationship unity. No, it was sweet release. We were just horny teenagers, and after spending a day with Jennifer, I was more than happy to mount up and ride to take my mind off being a freak, and rather a normal girl for once. I would do anything._

_ Even this. Chip humping with wild abandon, talking to me as if I'm some sort of big chested raunchy porn star. As sick as it was, I would just imagine he was Jennifer. With a dick._

_ "Oh.. Jennifer," I moaned. My heart stopped as soon as the sex did. Immediately._

_ "What?" The lusty haze still clouded Chip's vision and his mind. He brunnette hair stuck stickily to his face, which was red and coated in sweat. _

_ "I was trying to say," I panted, acting as if the sex was the greatest thing since sliced bread. It was okay, but it would take a date with my hand and thoughts of youknowwho to end the night to my satisfaction. "That Jennifer told me about this great new position."_

_ Chip only looked conflicted until I pushed him onto his bed._

_-x-_

"Holy fucking shit, Earth to space cadet fucking Needy." Jennifer looked incredulously at me. I met her strikingly blue eyes with my own and quietly apologized. She only huffed and blew a few strands of her hair away from her face. I consciously told myself to look, not touch.

"As I was trying to say," she gave me the evil Jennifer eye. "That new boy, Brent Walker... He's looking super fucking salty lately," Jennifer mused to me seductively. I had dealt with this too many times to be bothered anymore. "So go see a movie with him? That new scary movie is supposed to be out..." I fiddled with my lock that hung loosely from my locker with my fingertips, avoiding her dismantling gaze. Her eyes slightly narrowed, tracing my arm as if calculating something.

"No, Needy... A movie is for people who want to do that lovey-dovey shit before they stick their dicks in the popcorn bag," she drawled insultingly, raising herself to her full height as if she was going to pounce on me.

"I'm going to just fuck him and get it over with," she continued all knowingly, relaxing her stance. "A week or two of rocker cocker will do me." I scrunched my face as if I had smelled something offensive. She noticed and continued. "What Lesbigay? Too much cock-talk?" She leaned against the metal lockers and instantly I became jealous of the inanimate object. I shook my head, knowing that if it was anyone else, this would practically be verbal hazing.

"No, as a matter of fact, I slept with Chip last night!" I defended quickly. She already knew I was sleeping with Chip, but I thought it would be nice to remind her of this fact once again. "Betcha didn't like it." Point. Game. Match. She lifted her eyebrow as if to say "yeahrightlesbigay". I just closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as not to get frustrated and clenched my teeth.

"Chill out, Monistat." Jennifer walked closer to me. Slowly. Deliberately. With a predator like grace and a hypnotizing gaze that just screamed she was going to eat me, she stopped just centimeters from me and lifted her hands to my bland blue hoodie. I could feel her breath on my face as she stared deep in to me, slowly zipping up my jacket and smiling, pulling me in to a hug. Her warm breath tickled my ear.

Oh yeah, breathing. I let loose the breath I was holding in, and I heard a rumble deep in Jennifer's body. I inhaled what only smelled like a plethora of the most beautiful flowers and honey, and my pulse quickened.

"I said chill out, Needs." She half-whispered half-moaned hotly into my ear. My eyes suddenly broke free of the bubble Jennifer put me in and watched as the other kids in the school meandered through the halls before class. No one dared to look our way. Being exiled by Jennifer Check was like being exiled my.. I don't know Angelina Jolie or Scarlett Johansson. No man would ever even dare risk giving up the small chance that Jennifer might sleep with them just to take a pot-shot at me. It was divine intervention. The girls just wanted a chance to be like Jennifer, so they ignored our short bursts of closeness as well. It was only until I felt a warm wetness on my earlobe that I was pulled back into the fires of hell and the bubble that Jennifer surrounded me in.

"Pay attention to me, Needy." Jennifer growled commandingly into my ear, nuzzling it slightly with her nose. "We're going to the movies tonight."

I blinked, remembering I had to breathe. "Oh.. Like.. Together?" I was officially brain dead.

"Christ Needy," Jennifer laughed into my ear and tugged gently on it with her teeth. "I'll be over after I drop my stuff off at home," she pulled out of the hug and grinned toothily, the sudden warmth of her body draining from my body, but not my core. I met her eyes and pressed my molten skin against the steel to cool.

The bell rang noisily, interrupting Jennifer's channeling of Jennifer-land that kept me tongue-tied and almost legally retarded. I only nodded and shifted my backpack. She gave me a small wave and mouthed 'bye' – I cursed the only class we didn't have together. As I turned, waving back she reached out and laced our fingers quickly.

"Wear something cute, okay?" She chewed on her bottom lip, as if nervous. Jennifer was never nervous, never unsure. Jennifer was a man-eater, and with that came an infinite amount of confidence. It was a lure, a sticky sweet spider's web I would curl myself in gladly. I swallowed an invisible frog and nodded, and before I knew it she disappeared in the mass of high-schoolers that flooded the halls. Through my Jennifer-stupor I had amazingly made it to class, taking a seat by a quiet boy with infected snake bites and a black-dyed scalp. The health teacher coughed loudly as the bell rung, signaling that class had begun.


	2. Like High Heels and Short Skirts

Hai2u gaiz. :3 Thank you for your reviews and adds – it's quite overwhelming.

**Cicatrix Manet**: She is a predator. A vicious, vicious feline of a girl. Also random girlxgirl in high school is totally hot. Thank you for your review.

**Team Alice-Bella**: God I love your name. I am such an AlicexBella fangirl it's retarded. Saw New Moon last night and every time they hugged I was like: "PLEASE JUST A LITTLE LONGER." And yes there is more if school doesn't kill me. :3

**Isfelvic**: Thank you! More for you!

**Melanie-Kisaragi**: Poor Needy. She tries with all her might to not be so attracted to Jennifer, but Jennifer aint havin' none of that. Update for j00. :D

**Usagi-Neko**: Not very soon, but soon enough!

**Slamdimekicks**: We've all been there, and if I was that close to Megan Fox, I think I would die.

**Andreichen07**: Thank you! :D

Chapter Two: Like High Heels and Short Skirts.

**Chipper's POV: **_GodIhatedoingPOVsbutIhaveto._

_Eat a dik chipper_

_xoxo Jen_

I flipped my phone closed and attempted to crush it in my palm. Fucking Jennifer. It's not like she hasn't taken all of my girlfriend – why not her phone, too?

"Bro, seriously," Brent took a long drag from his cigarette. "Forget about the dykes and let's go."

I sneered at him for a moment as my anger flared.

"Don't call Anita that," fuck Jennifer. Brent only raised his eyebrow and finished his cigarette, stomping it into the ground and pushing himself off his new Camero.

"Are we going or not?" He was already in the car before I could answer. I ran a hand through my short brown hair and exhaled.

"No girlfriends," Brent growled as I got into the car and he struggled with lighting another cigarette. I half-heartedly nodded. That's what I had told him before I had cooled down from what happened in school today.

This wasn't me. I was never driven by revenge. I was a good kid who got good grades in school and loved his girlfriend.

But..

I shook my head. I didn't have ten plus years with Anita. I didn't have giant perky breasts or full lips. Nor did I have a pet name that Anita loved.

Fuck. Jennifer. She has been nothing but problems since Anita and I had started dating. She was never the third wheel when I was around, no, I was.

I had sent a text message to Anita earlier about how I was going to a concert with Brent, but Jennifer must have gotten to the phone first. She had mentioned something about going to see a movie with Jennifer. On our Friday that we were supposed to spend time together.

God damnit. I punched the dash in front of me, but only hurt my hand in the process.

"Dude, seriously, I will punch your fucking head off your shoulders if you damage this car, or attempt that shit again," Brent glared over at me as he shifted gears and finished his cigarette.

The scenery quickly passed, which consisted of dark trees lit by poor moonlight. I just inhaled the smell of new leather and smoke as Brent drove us over an empty gravel road and into a makeshift parking place in front of the dive bar.

"Fuck dude, the lead singer of this band is so hot, and she has a sister too." He grinned as we both exited the vehicle.

Smoke was already coming out of the bar as we were entering. While the bar was filled with mostly aging men drinking, I recognized a few jocks from the school's varsity football team and some scene girls giggling wildly at the front of the stage.

Needless to say – I was out of place, but I had told Brent I'd go with him.

I followed Brent through the smokey fog to the front of the stage. He winked at the girls who had congregated up front and took a sip from a drink I hadn't seen him get.

A few guys got up on stage and began setting up. And then she got on stage – well, both of them.

"One for you, one for me," Brent extended his fist out to me and I stared at it for a moment before knocking my own fist into it.

They weren't tall, but they were hot. The singer had short black hair that framed her face while her sister had longer locks that curled around her chest. The vocalist began to set up her mic and caught my stare. She half-smirked and winked and I felt a sudden rush of blood running a race to my crotch.

"Go get yourself a drink cowboy and let me talk to them," Brent nudged me. I just nodded while turning and heading to the bar that was only a short distance away.

Fuck Jennifer. "I'll take a Mojito," she had told me once it was a man's drink and that I'd enjoy it. The large bear of a bartender turned and stared blankly at me, his face in a permanent scowl.

"No Mojitos? Okay... I'll have a beer." I shrugged. It must be a ritzy type of man-drink. The bartender didn't blink and only eyed me strangely as he handed me a plastic cup of frothy beer.

I decided myself that I would have a good time. I lifted the beer to my lips and closed my eyes, ready for the horrible taste.

_// "Oh Jennifer, I've wanted this for forever," I saw Anita sweaty and toes curled under Jennifer's body, her face twisted in a pleasure I've never witnessed._

"_Hey Chipper," Jennifer grinned up at me before capturing my girlfriend in a kiss. //_

I shook my head and glowered angrily as I turned to go back to my friend.

Brent was leaning against the stage, smugly nodding towards me and talking to the lead singer. She was giggling and waving towards me when she looked up. I waved back and walked over.

"Hey," Brent acknowledged. "I was just telling Alexia that you were a super virgin and needed a nice girl to fix that."

I slumped my shoulders and tried not to drop my beer as I glared at Brent. "Brent, I am not a virgin." Brent just lifted his eyebrow at me again.

"I don't believe that your little lesbian girlfriend gives it up to a super nerd like you, no offense," he shrugged and turned to Alexia and laughed.

Alexia only looked at me and smiled knowingly. Picking herself up from her crouching position she swaggered her way to her sister, talking with her softly as I was focused in on looking at her ass.

Her sister's eyes rolled over to me and she smiled back at the dark haired girl before nodding. Alexia went up to the mic and the whole band began to move restlessly.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Devil's Kettle – We're Eyes Set to Kill!"

And with that, all the guitars ripped off in a fit, as if in a race. Alexia only stared at me as the song began to slow and sang.

"I crave the day... This curse releases me..."

The smell of soot and burning wood didn't hit me until Brent was hitting me and screaming at me that we had to leave.

**x**

"And there goes Needy, like a scud missile heading for a children's daycare," Jennifer smiled at me. I just flipped her off as she sneered at a lady who looked offended.

"You know after I have Icees I have to pee." I ran into the bathroom with Jennifer following behind me.

I entered a stall that was open and began to close the door before it burst back towards me and Jennifer was looking at me with that calculating stare she had recently began giving me.

"For the love of God Jennifer, I'm trying to pee and you are not going to watch me," I hissed lowly, trying to keep quiet so no other patrons could hear my plight with my best friend. I tried pushing her out, but she stayed quite stationary.

"And I'm trying to go green by pissing in the same stall," she retorted, holding her ground against me. I hadn't noticed our closeness until now and I inhaled all of her, weakening my resolve to get rid of her so quickly.

"Jenn," I coughed. She had narrowed her eyes as if she had me right where she wanted me. "That doesn't make any sense." I finished my sentence, dismissing her feral looks as being part of my over reactive imagination. She pushed me back and slowly closed the bathroom stall door, locking it softly with her fingertips. If locking a door could be erotic, Jennifer found a way to make it sexy and so much more. She turned to me and closed the short distance between us, pushing me down on the toilette before stradling me.

"Bet you he doesn't do this," she rumbled in my ear before grabbing my wrists and collecting them in one hand above my head.

"Jennifer, what the fu-"

Time didn't slow, but that's Jennifer – breaking every rule. Time quickened in fact, and before I knew it her lips captured mine in a deadly kiss that drained the air from my lungs. She rubbed her free hand gently against my inner thigh and soon all other details were lost.

She nibbled gently against my lower lip and when I opened my mouth to moan, her tongue swarmed the gates and was exploring every part of my mouth with fervor. I tried my best to reciprocate, but the shock and trying to hold my bladder together lead to some difficulty in trying to kiss my best friend.

"Mommy look," a little girl's voice that seemed closer than should have been snapped Jennifer to sitting up straight on me with widened eyes. Her eyes quickly narrowed as she looked down at the little blonde toddler who was watching us with curiosity. "Those girls were kissing!"

The girls mother quickly let loose a gasp and the child disappeared under the stall door as quickly as she came.

If silence could echo, that moment would have been the crescendo.

Jennifer's eyes locked on to mine, and they were filled with an emotion that I hadn't seen. Resentment? Who knew, but for some reason it didn't frighten me. She ran her tongue over her teeth and she eased herself back on to me, kissing my cheek chastely before turning and leaving me alone on the toilette.

The door closed behind the clicking of her heels and people began to pee again.

I didn't move.

**Bleh. I hate writing as Chipper-poo. Mostly because he's in the way.**

**I think you guys might know what might happen? :3 **

**Also, I totally wasn't going to write about what happened in the theater with Needy and Jennifer, but to me Jennifer demands an almost sex scene in public places. It's her thing.**

**Also 3s to Eyes Set to Kill. Song: "The Hollow".**

**Kthxloveyou3**


	3. Oh So Fucking Salty

Sorry this has taken awhile – I've had silly amounts of homework and volunteer work to do. Yay 7 college classes.

D:

heartyour reviews. You guys make me laugh and feel so loved.

**usagi: **Jennifer knows when she can attack – and when her spell is broken, she kind of shifts away. It's a lovely game she plays. Or so I tell myself. ; ~;

**Kitty: **hearts! Gawd I hate Chipper. I'd throw him in a wood-chipper if I could. e___e Hm.. **_HMMM WHAT AN IDEA._**

**Avada: **I know, right? Jennifer would have sex with Needy on a public bus if she felt like it. With Needy kicking and screaming the whole way, of course. :3 You'll see who the demon is, teehee.

**Andreichen: **You and I both, believe me. If I could write myself as a boot, I'd be so far up his ass it wouldn't even be funny. ;[ Silly boy in the way of hawt Megan Fawx action.

**Pseudo: **Ahaha, I imagine Jennifer to not-so-subtly attack Chipper in anyway she can, even if it means sending text messages to him. 'Cause that's what I would do. XD Poor Jennifer, I give her blue-balls. If she would have it her way, she'd have laid Needy like a million times.

**Team Alice-Bella: **Ooh. :3 Hugs and cookies for you. Jennifer wouldn't let some silly demon get her poor Needy. Oh no. She'll cut a man.

**Avarendax2: **Welcome! Don't feel bad for Chip! He's a silly boy! I imagine that has to be like the worst feeling ever. OH GOD IM MAKING OUT WITH MY CRUSH BUT OH GOD I HAVE TO PEEE.

**Melanie: **She really doesn't. XD And I can only hope that's where he'll go. ;[ Down with Chip!

**Venera:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this! :3

Chapter Three: Oh-So-Fucking-Salty.

"Jesus Christ Needy, I've been out here for like ten minutes, you could of at least told me you had to take a shit, too." Jennifer had her arms crossed, leaning on one hip and tapping her foot impatiently as I exited the bathroom. I opened my mouth to tell her to be quiet, but realized it would only offend the walking first amendment that was standing in a shirt that was lifted enough to see the skin of her..

"Are we blowing this popsicle stand or what?" She snapped her fingers twice and my eyes shifted quickly to meet hers.

"Yeah," I murmured, licking my lips and tasting the left over of her cherry lip gloss. We exited the loud theater and were immediately licked by the algid air. Shaking off a shiver that rocked through my spine, I broke my stare at the concrete floor over to Jennifer.

She was sneaking a peek at me as well, and we caught each other in the act.

"So," I mumbled, playing with the sleeves of my shirt. "What.. the hell was that?" I had to explain her actions. That sure as hell wasn't a dream, and that whole incident seemed too bold for Jennifer. It had to have been.. something else.

"I'm sealing the deal." Jennifer mused, as if it was the simplest answer that I should have known. I furrowed my brow and opened my mouth, but I had nothing prepared to say. She stopped suddenly, and grabbed my arm.

"Listen Needy," Jennifer pulled me closer, our faces just inches from each other, illuminated by the neon signs of the theater's previews. Some boys catcalled off in the distance, but before I could turn my head she grabbed my face with one of her hands.

"You're a real fucking cock-tease, and I can't handle it anymore," her voice was low, sensual. My mind was reeling at our sudden closeness and her explicit confession. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about, I have a boyf-"

Jennifer blew the hair out of her face in exasperation. "Oh god damnit Needy, stop clutching on to this 'oh I have a boyfriend and we fuck every night!' shit. It's not working. I," she moved her face closer, a small smile playing on her lips.

"was here," she pressed her finger to where my heart was and outlined a heart shape symbol. "First." Her finger slipped lower and traced my breast. I sucked in a breath quickly and shuddered, trying to control my body for the second time that night.

"Am I right, Needy?" She purred before lifting her finger to my chin and licking my lips. I shook my head and took a step back, a cool breeze breaking the Jennifer-land hold on me.

"This isn't happening. This is all a dream, and I'm going to wake up at any second." This was too sudden, too soon. Why would Jennifer even want me? Why would she be acting like this?

It was then that I made the most vital mistake any prey could make. I looked Jennifer Check in the eye. She pounced.

Before I could get a word out she had me against a plastic out-cropping advertising the latest action movie, _Face Punch._ The irony wasn't lost between the poster and I as Jennifer took my mouth as her own conquest. The catcalls only got louder as my brain went swimming into itself.

She pulled back too soon and grabbed my arms, pulling me away from the poster and gently rubbed the back of my head seeing if I had bumped it when she pushed me. "I like freaking love you, biff, and I think.." she chewed on her lip again. "I think you love me, too."

I met her eyes and I saw vulnerability. Jennifer was putting me in a place where I could hurt her, something she never allowed anyone to do. It was then that I decided.

I know why Jennifer wanted me, I felt security I had never known before. _Sandbox love never dies._ That hipster was right. No one could explain why Jennifer and I were friends, and in such no one could explain why we loved each other. Logic was meant for equations, not Jennifer. I shook my head and smiled, my heart thumping wildly.

"I don't think," she looked up from her hands and stared at me. "I know." I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "I've known for a long time."

"Ewww, lesbian cooties," Jennifer smiled and ran her hand through my hair before running towards her car. I fixed my hair quickly and began giving chase to her, illuminated by the almost full moon that sat placidly in the sky.

_x_

We hardly made it inside my house, my zipper to my jeans already done and my belt discarded in the front lawn. I'd have to remember to pick it up before my mom came home. Or not. Jennifer pushed me against the hall tree, her hand undoing my pony tail and sinking her fingers into my hair and massaging my scalp with her nails.

She bit down lightly on my bottom lip and pulled back slightly, enough pain to cause pleasure and enough attention to warrant me to open my eyes and meet her darkened gaze that was clouded by lust. There was a challenge in those eyes, the hunt wasn't complete until the prey struggled for life. I cleared my mind of the erotic fog that it was lost in and kissed her back deeply, waiting until she began to explore my mouth with her tongue to spring my trap.

I sucked on her tongue lightly, massaging it with my own as my fingers lifted her tight shirt, tugging it against her arms until she lifted them and allowed me to take it off. God, when had it gotten so hot in my house? My fingers explored her soft skin, running lines down her stomach to her hips. Jennifer mewled lightly in response and emboldened me.

Until I heard scuttering in the kitchen. I pulled back and looked towards the noise. Jennifer rolled her head back towards me, her eyes rife with disappointment and arousal. I looked worriedly at her, the noises sobering me almost instantly. "It might be my mom." I whispered, looking at the kitchen which was lit by the refrigerator door open.

A zip lock box of left overs shot across the hall and hit the wall, exploding spaghetti over the small radius of the hallway. Jennifer stood up quickly as did I and we stared at each other blankly. "Is your mom PMSing?" Jennifer questioned, stepping slowly towards the kitchen. My heart raced, there was a loud sound of heavy breathing and squishing.

"Jennifer, don't.. Don't go any fucking further please," I pleaded, trying to press myself against the wall. Jennifer only looked back at me and smiled.

"How bad could it be?" She whispered back, confidence blazing. Jesus Christ, Jennifer Check wasn't only a succubus sent to seduce me, she was also a knight in shining armor. I watched as she disappeared into the kitchen and the noises stopped.

I heard a bone-chilling scream that could only come from one person.

**Godthischapterfeelssoshort.  
**

**Who hates me? :3**

**I promise the next update will be longer, and it'll be filled with schmex. I have to tease, you know. It's my job. **

**It's not like you people read it for the story anyway teehee.  
**


	4. Don't Be A SpEd, Needy

**Hi! I'm in a weird mood.. so.. Here I am!**

**Thank you muchly to my wonderful reviewers, you all make me giggle in excitement, I'm glad to update! Hearts to all of you, even the lurkers who don't review. :3**

**Kitty: **Hawhawhaw. X3 I have to be evil just once, you know? Here you are for saying please!

**Melanie: **Ass kicking will be delivered, you can bet on that. ;] Thank you!

**Avada: **Oh my god, your review made me laugh so hard. XD This is for you, darlin'.

**Avarenda: **I'm glad to hear that it was kind of unexpected. Sex and horror goes hand in hand most of the time. Just as long as there is no horror in the sex. :D

**Pseudo: **/hands you a bucket. Here, drool in this, you'll need it for this chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Sick Twisted Mind: **Cliffhangers are bad, and I promised myself not to do them! Or flashbacks! And I broke both the rules, hahaha! Allow me to give meaning to your life once again.. until you're done with this chapter!

**Venera: **Teehee, I heart you! Totally agreed. Hotty hot hotties. I wish they'd make out more often. :[ Only in my mind, sighhh.

**Team Alice-Bella: **Hehe! Jennifer is too awesome (see: Sexy) to die! Here is more for you!

**Isfelvic: **AND HE'S GONNA GET IT! Eventually. Thanks for your review! X3

**Andreichen: **I've hinted enough at who it is, don't be afraid to say it. I like seeing what people think! :] I'm glad you liked this chapter, have another!

**Usagi: **Here is your update! I hope you enjoy it! :]]

**Whollistic:** IS THAT A CHALLENGEEEE? I bring you this chapter, which brings lots of smut and a little plot to balance out the rest of the chapters. :]

Chapter Four (christ, four already?): Don't be a SpEd, Needy.

Gripped by fear, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. If I had a blanket to cover myself, I would have been set, but for right now, my safety blanket was in the kitchen. I swallowed my fear and ran the short distance to the kitchen, and what I saw would stay with me for the rest of my life.

It wasn't Jennifer who screamed, but rather my boyfriend who was pushed against the refrigerator, pulling against Jennifer's arms wildly. His face was covered in what I can only imagine was the leftovers of the roast that was for tomorrow night. His shirt was missing and his pants were covered in soot, leaves, .. meat of unknown origins, and his hair was filthy and stuck to his face, magnetized by sweat.

"You fucking ruin everything for me, you little brat," Jennifer snarled. "Now get out of Needy's house, freakazoid." She pulled the whimpering Chip past me, giving me an irritated look and pushed him out the front door. I turned and watched her slam the door, running a hand through her hair as she met me at the median between the kitchen and the hallway.

"Wh.. What the _hell_ was that?" I asked her, motioning towards the kitchen. She only shrugged, becoming nonchalant as usual, even when confronting raw-meat-eating boyfriends. "You think I know what your crazy boyfriend does when you're not here? Maybe he's trying to tell you something," she winked, brushing past me and running her hand along my stomach as she entered the kitchen.

This time I let the electricity rock through my body without fighting it.

"Are you going to help me with this or what? I think he fucking puked in your sink," I frowned and turned the light on in the kitchen, surveying the damage. I would need a lot more than a bucket of Pine Sol to cover this mess. Good thing mom didn't come home until tomorrow.

Much to my surprise, Jennifer helped me clean the whole mess. She worked on the sink while I rearranged the kitchen table to look like it wasn't thrown against the wall in a fit of rage. I stayed quiet, trying to explain why Chip was in my house trying to get salmonella. Jennifer shook me out of my thoughts, handing me a wet rag and got on all fours, cleaning up the floor that was covered in chunks of meat and a sort of dark colored bile.

I joined her on the floor, scrubbing away at the filth that seemed to have seeped into the tile of the kitchen. When the tiles looked like they had when I left, I started to stand up. Jennifer's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down to her level again.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to get away from me, did you, Needy?" She purred, crawling closer to me, our noses touching and our breaths dancing in front of the open refrigerator. "I won't let him ruin my fun with you, not this time," her hands pushed me down on to the tile and she straddled my lap, grinning victoriously.

"Jen," I murmured, the worry about Chip fading to the glorious figure of Jennifer putting my wrists above my head and grinding herself into me. She bit her lip as she ground against me harder and bent down to catch my lips, licking them lightly before lifting herself back up again. She smirked at me as she put her hands under my shirt, pulling it along as she slowly traced the tips of her fingers up my skin and tugged the shirt at my arms. "Lift." Her voice was no longer the in-control Jennifer, but deeper, sexually charged and laced with seductive ambrosia. I only nodded and lifted myself up enough to let her take off my shirt.

"Oh God Needy, even in that granny-bra, you're still so sexy..." I looked down at my plain tan bra and back at Jennifer, rolling my eyes as she lifting her eyebrows at me suggestively. "Shut up," I growled back at her, uncomfortable at her constant staring. She wiggled herself into me and let her elbows relax on my stomach, putting her head on her hands and issuing a challenge. "Make me."

I pushed up off the tile and captured her lips quickly, sinking my hands into her silky hair and relishing the smell that enveloped me as I pulled her into myself. She laughed seductively, causing me to pull back and look at her questioningly. "Down girl," she pushed me back onto the tile gently and turned to the refrigerator. "I have an idea," she tapped a finger to her lips and reached into the open ice box. "Perfect."

"Oh no. You have to be kidding me," I groaned. "Can't we just you know, have normal sex? Like best friends normally do?" Jennifer laughed and only grinned at me, shaking her head as she put the bottle of chocolate syrup next to my prone body. Her hand traveled to my pants and she unbuttoned them, slowly zipping down the zipper. "Lift." She commanded again, waiting for me to lift up both Jennifer and my butt before she took my jeans off.

The bottle popped and before I could tell Jennifer that the syrup was for sundae's, my stomach was hit with the cold liquid, traveling and pooling in to my belly button. "Whoopse," Jennifer murmured lowly, "I've made a mess." She dipped her body down low and licked where trails of the chocolate was running off my body. I shuddered and my hips unintentionally bucked up into her, Jennifer pushing me back down with her own. "Bad Needy," she whispered in the eerie silence my house surrounded us in.

She licked into my belly button and all the while stared me in the eyes as I watched her in explicit wonder. She was the most beautiful creature on earth, I determined. Before I knew it, her fingertips were tracing circles into my hips before slowly trailing to my panties. "I'm going to fuck you Needy," Jennifer licked the left-over chocolate off her lips and her fingers traced the skin under the thin clothing. "And you're going to cum for me, harder than you have for _anyone _else." Her fingers were now petting my entrance slowly.

"What am I talking about.. You're already soaking wet for me, you'll be a good girl, won't you, Needy?" I nodded at the ceiling, my eyes closed, trying to grind my center into her fingers. I could hear Jennifer's breathing race as she slowly entered two of her fingers into my heated core. Crying out I felt shocks travelling through my whole body as she slowly pumped them into me. I felt her kissing up my stomach as she kept her pace slow and tantalizing. I writhed under her touch, breathing heavily.

"More, please," I breathed out. I needed something more. I needed her to fuck me senseless in her own Jennifer kind of way. She giggled and another finger entered me. "You asked so nicely, just like my Needy." Her other hand pulled my bra down slightly and her mouth attatched to my nipple, toying with it with her tongue and rolling the nub gently along her teeth. If I wasn't moaning loud enough to wake the neighbors before, I was certain I was screaming out as Jennifer began to quicken her pace with her fingers.

"Jennifer," I murmured, my hands finding my way into her hair and grasping on. "I think I'm.. I'm about to," I could feel myself building up quickly to my orgasm, my body bucking into her hand wantonly. She pulled her fingers out quickly and I cried out in frustration. She only winked at me and kissed down from my breast to my entrance. "Fuck Needy, they need to like, bottle you and sell you," she breathed me in before smiling wickedly at me, my blush immediately apparent. I didn't have time to respond to her before she licked my slit quickly, entering two fingers into me at the same time.

"Oh God," I cried out. I could feel my body tensing, about to rock into an orgasm. It felt like every synapse was snapping and my nerves were all shooting off, a white flash coming before my closed eyes. "I'm not God," Jennifer breathed against my molten body. "Say my name as you cum for me, Needy." I could feel my whole body shudder as I came, screaming her name as I tried to hold on to the tile to keep me from falling into outer space.

I could feel her as she lifted herself off of my legs and crawled slowly beside me. The room was silent for a long time before she spoke, a strange tone to her voice.

"Needy," I turned my head over to her and opened my eyes slowly, black circles spinning my vision before they disappeared. She was holding her 'BFF' necklace with one hand and tracing it with the other. I hummed a response, letting her know I was listening, but words weren't forming for me at the moment. "It's.. Nothing." She ran her tongue over her teeth and lifted herself up slowly, putting the syrup bottle back into the refrigerator and closing the door. She turned and looked at me expectantly.

I pressed a hand to my face and sat up, reaching for my shirt that wasn't discarded too far away. As my head emerged from the shirt, I was staring directly into Jennifer's glistening blue eyes. "Hi," I whispered. She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips, her eyes closing briefly. "Hi back," she murmered as she pulled away, grabbing my arms and pulling me up to my feet and handing my jeans to me. "You're.. Really strange," I laughed lightly as I pulled on my pants.

"Whatever Lesbigay," she countered, slowing on her nails as if they were dirty. It was then I noticed her sleeve. It was covered in blood.

"Jennifer," I stepped towards her, holding her arm in my hands. She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight on her hip, turning into the Jennifer that I knew. I lifted her sleeve and my eyes bugged as I saw a perfectly round bloody mark on her arm. "What.."

"Your rabid _boyfr-_," she coughed. "Chipper thought it would be awesome to try and take a chunk out of my arm." I pulled her gently to the sink and got a towel, running the cold rag over the wound that didn't seem to want to stop bleeding. "He bit you?" I questioned worriedly. Jennifer nodded and winced as I pressed the cloth harder onto the puncture marks. We sat against the sink in silence before she broke it with her cool voice.

"That was like, the best orgasm you've ever had, right?" I stared incredulously at her. "You totally went all SpEd on me, I was worried my fingers made it all the way up and scrambled your brain," she winked and removed the cloth. I shook my head and sighed, putting my hands against her skin which was still unusually warm, even after the whole heated sex incident. "Let's get a bandage and go to bed," I said, throwing the rag in the sink. I'd come up with some explanation to my mom later. "I'm tired after all of that mind-numbingly boring sex." I laughed and immediately began running up the stairs, listening to the quickened pace of Jennifer following after.

**OHHH. MY. GOD. WHATS GOING TO HAPPENNNNN?**

**Who knows.**

**:3 **

_**i do.**_

**Anyway, I totally felt like a pedo 'cause as I was writing the sex scene Demi Lovato and Taylor Swift decide to hump my iTunes. Thanks girls. **

**Goddamn, I need a girlfriend. Teehee.**


End file.
